Katie Mulder Graduation
by heartwarr
Summary: Follow up to a search for the past. REVIEW PLeASE!


**_This is the sequel to my first story. I got NOT ONE review. It couldn't have been that bad, so come on, help me out. REVIEW!! :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE X-FILES. _**

"Katherine Margret Mulder" the voice over the microphone announced.

Katie strolled across that stage, shook hands with the principle, accepted her diplomia, had her photo taken and tried to ignore the screaming section about 200 feet to her left. 'Not bad for an orphan.' Thought Katie.

The tiny redhead waved to her "fans" in the audience. Her grandmother, uncles, aunt, cousins, godfather and 2 special friends; the Doggetts all turned out to support Katie in her high school graduation.

She took her seat next to her friend Angie and listened to the rest of the names being called. She graduated with honors. Not valedictorian, but still respectable.

Soon they changed their tassles, and threw their hats in the air. The class of 2018 graduated.

Katie met her "fans" at the bottom of the auditorium steps. They all posed for pictures with her and her friends. Craig, her boyfriend of the moment, hugged her from behind, much to the chagrin of her uncles and godfather.

"Craig, I want you to meet a few people." she said grabbing his hand. "Craig, this is Walter Skinner, my godfather." She then motioned to the Doggett's "and this is John and Monica Doggett - friends from Washington DC. Guys -- this is Craig Arnold." He shock all of their hands, saying 'sir and mam' when appropriate.

He had met her uncles and grandmother several times. They had been dating for 6 months, which in 'teen time' was an eternity.

"We'll be seeing you at the open house I presume." her Uncle Bill said pointedly. He was irritated enough all of these DC. people were there.

"Wouldn't miss it Mr. Scully." Craig said smiling. "Well Katie, I gotta go, I'll meet you at the after party tonight!" He pecked her on the cheek and ran to catch up with his parents.

"Little shit" muttered Bill Scully.

"Bill..." Tara warned.

"Can we take the graduate to dinner?" Charlie offered his arm to his niece.

"Pizza Paul's?" asked Katie.

"Whatever you want!" Charlie said.

After pizza, the D.C. folks made their way back to their hotels. There was an open house tomorrow, and Katie wanted to go to a party with her friends. They didn't want to cramp her style.

After they had left, Katie went upstairs to change, and came down to "the fight".

She had this fight with her Uncle Bill at least once a month since December. That's when "the letter" arrived. She had been accepted - to Georgetown.

As in Washington D.C. - as in on the other side of the country.

"Katie, I want to talk to you for a minute." Bill Scully said.

"About what?" Katie asked.

"College." Bill said sternly.

"Uncle Bill, I really don't have time. I will be late for my party." Katie said looking at her watch.

"It can wait, this can't." He said. She noticed 'the vein' popping out of his head.

Charlie heard the "...this can't" from the kitchen. He knew that Katie and Bill had been arguing about her college decision.

"Here we go again" Charlie muttered as he pushed the door open into the den.

"Bill, not this shit again, and do we HAVE to do this tonight? She just graduated. Can't we let it rest? Besides, Mom's upstairs resting, your going to upset her!" Charlie tried to level with his brother.

"Well Charles, I am glad that you think that this is just some silly topic to be put off until later, but I am talking about Katie's future, her safety!" Bill shouted.

"Her FATHER made NUMEROUS unknown enemies in D.C. It already costs us our sisters, do you want it to cost our niece too?!" He shouted.

Katie felt a knot rise in her throat. She had just about ENOUGH. She exploded.

"I am sick and TIRED of you bashing my daddy in front of me, hell, I am sick of you bashing him period. I am 18. I know I am young, however, I have NEVER been a moment's trouble to any of you. The only time I challenged ANYONE was when I wanted to go to D.C. a couple of years ago." She took a ragged breath.

"I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't hang out with the wrong crowd, I have NEVER made a grade lower than a B. I do what is expected of me. I will NOT listen to this ANYMORE Uncle Bill." She began to tear up.

"You win."she whispered. "He's DEAD Uncle Bill. He's no more. He's gone forever. You win. Your here. He's not. So get over it." She picked up her jacket and slammed the front door. She climbed into her little Honda and took off.

"Happy?" Charlie asked. He walked back into the kitchen. Bill followed.

"No I'm not happy. She's so damn stubborn!" Bill shouted.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe YOUR the one who is so damn stubborn? They've been dead for 14 years Bill. You have an axe to grind with a dead man. Like it or not, he's her father, and he's not here. YOU are. YOUR going to have to start SUPPORTING our niece. I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but Mom's pushing 80. In a couple of years she's going to be gone, and we're all that she's got. Well, besides her DC folks." Charlie pointed at Bill.

"You've fifty-fucking-seven years old, you have your OWN kids. It's time to let this shit go." Charlie stared at his older brother.

Bill walked out of the kitchen.

By the time Katie drove to the beach, it was dark, and the party was in full swing. She found Craig and his friends playing football near the surf. He threw the football to one of his friends and walked up to meet Katie on a nearby log.

"Hi, I was getting worried." He said kissing her.

"Sorry, I was fighting with my Uncle again." She said tearfully.

"Oh Kate, I am sorry." He said hugging her. "What's his deal? Why is he so against you going back east?" Craig asked

"He's convinced there are Ninga's in the bushes just waiting for a Mulder to come back to DC. That they are going to swoop in and attack!" Katie smiled glumly.

"Why?" Craig asked. He knew that Kaite's parents had been with the FBI and that they had been killed in the line of duty when she was 4. That was about it.

"My dad. He wasn't the most popular agent in the FBI. He ran a unit called the X-files with my mom. They tried to explain the unexplainable. Only it had to fit in this neat little description that the government could accept." she sighed. "In turn he not only made enemies with the weird underbelly of DC and the world, but also in the government itself. It's - complicated and weird." she chuckled.

"My parents were shot after testifying that several high ranking military officials had covered up the creation and death of these 'super soildgers'." She looked at Craig "Told you it was weird."

"Wow. So your uncle thinks there still out there somewhere?" Craig asked.

"I guess. I don't see why. I was 4 when they died. It's not like I know something." Katie shrugged.

"My guess is that he just wants what is best for you." Craig offered.

"No, he wants what's best for him. What fits into his neat little box. He thought of himself as the head of the family after my grandfather died. He hated my dad from the start. So he badgered my mom just like he badgers me about him. The only difference is that I have no choice, he was my father, and he's dead." Katie looked at her hands.

"When I came to California after they died, Uncle Bill was LIVID that Gram was keeping my name 'Mulder'. He wanted to change it to Scully for 'safety sake'. But mom used her maiden name in her profession. So when she testified, it was as 'Dana Scully' not Mulder. Whoever murdered her knew her name was Scully at one point, so changing my name wasn't going to help. Uncle Bill just wanted to get rid of him - every part of him that he could." Katie sniffled.

'What does your Grandmother say about this?" Craig asked.

"She just tries to keep the peace. She's almost 80 Craig. I am not going to have her much longer. She raised me, I owe her everything." Katie sighed. "I just want to make them all happy, but I want to be happy too." Katie looked at Craig. "Is that so wrong?"

Craig put his arm around Katie and she put her head on his shoulder. They looked out on the beach where their friends talked and laughed.

"I just wish that I was normal Craig." She sniffed.

"Your perfect Kate." he kissed her tenderly.

"Your not so bad yourself." Kate replied. "What does your mom and dad think of Maryland?" Katie asked. He wanted to go to Maryland pre-Katie, but she was always scared that they would blame her for his decesion to go East as well.

"They are dealing. They aren't thrilled, but they are getting used to the idea." He smiled. "I AM glad that we'll be relatively close." They were only an hour away. Perfect for weekend visits, but not so close they won't have their own friends and lives. Maryland was also where her mother went for undergrad. It was close to her heart as well.

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Come on, let's go have some fun!" With that, he picked her up and headed for the ocean.

"CRAAAIIIGGG!!" Katie screamed.

It was a beautiful late spring day in San Diego.Katie Mulder's graduation open house was in full swing. Tables were set up around her grandmother's green backyard. Inside, balloons adorned the food table, a cake with "Congratulations Katie" in blue icing waited to be cut, and her senior portfolio was displayed for everyone to see.

Katie wore a bright pink sundress with black flip flops. Her red hair hung loosely over her tiny shouldres. Around her neck was her mother's gold cross. She fingered it absent-mindedly while she talked to a group of her friends. Craig stood by her side. They were discussing their upcoming summer plans.

Her grandmother leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"They are here." Katie smiled.

"Guys, if you'll excuse me for a minute." Katie quickly walked into the back door. She crossed through the dining room, heading for the front door.

"UNCLE WALT!, Monica, John!!" Katie leaped into the arms of her Godfather.

"Katie baby!" Skinner held her tight.

She turned to hug Monica. "We have a surprise for you Katie." Monica whispered into her ear.

Katie pulled back and turned around. There stood The Gunmen.

"Byers, Frohike, LANGLEY!!" Katie exclaimed.

They each hugged her tight.

"When did you get in!?" she asked.

"Late last night." Byers explained.

"We would of been in earlier, but we missed our first flight." Frohike explained.

The Gunmen were brilliant, but not exactly street smart.

"I am so glad your all here!" Katie smiled warmly at them.

Just then her Uncle Bill, Aunt Tara, Matthew, and Adam walked into the front door, and straight into Langley.

"uh, hello?" Bill Scully looked at the man as if he were an alien - literally.

Katie hugged her Uncle and turned him to introduce him.

"Uncle Bill, this is Byers, Langley, and Frohike. The Lone Gunman. They were friends of Daddy's. Guys, this is Bill Scully - My uncle."

The men all shock hands awkwardly.

"This is Tara Scully my aunt, my cousins Matthew and Adam." They all shock hands with each other, Tara smiled warmly at them.

They stood around for a few minutes. Matthew and Adam looked anxious to get away from the old folks and over to where Katie's pretty friends were. Though they were

older than the girls, they were not blind.

"Nice to meet you." the boys slowly back away and made a b-line for the group of teenage girls gathered in the backyard.

Maggie strolled over to the group. She hugged each of the Gunmen.

"So glad that you boys could make it!" She smiled warmly.

"Thanks Mrs. Scully." They said in unison.

"So what exactly do you boys do?" Bill Scully asked suspiciously. Katie held her breath. 'Oh boy.' She thought.

The Gunmen went into a 10 minute rapid-fire dissertation of UFO's, suspicious government conspiracies and weird technology.

"Good grief." is all Bill Scully said as he walked away in disgust

"Was it my breath?" Langley asked.

"That's just Bill." Tara sighed.

The group talked easily about the weather, the current events, but mostly, their pride in Katie's accomplishments.

Soon the cake was cut, the gifts opened, and people were lingering around, enjoying the afternoon.

Katie stood on a chair on the deck, grabbed her plastic cup and screamed "Can I have your attention please?!"

The folks all turned to look at the tiny redhead. She actually had a 'growth spurt'. She broke 5 feet tall finally.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming today. All your gifts and well wishes have meant so much. I want to take this time to thank my Uncle Bill, Aunt Tara,

Uncle Charlie, and Julie for all of your support over the years. I love you guys." Bill and Charlie smiled at each other. "Thanks too to my big cousins Adam and Matt. For all of your...advice?" They looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Thank you to Uncle Walt, Monica, and John, the Gunmen. Thank you so much for being here." They all smiled at her.

"Finally I want to thank you Gram. Where would I be without you? You are the one that pulled me through all of this. Your love and support means so much to me. I love

you with all of my heart." She bent down from her chair and kissed her cheek. "I love you Gram." she whispered. Maggie wiped a tear from her eye.

Katie thrust her plastic cup in the air. "A toast. To my mom and dad. Without them, I obviously wouldn't be here, but more importantly, for teaching me so much in so little time. There presence is missed today, and it will be forever. Until we met again, I love you Mommy and Daddy!" Katie wiped her eyes and said "To Mulder and Dana!"

"here here" the crowd responded and clapped. She hopped down and embraced her grandmother.

"They are so proud of you Katherine, you know that right?" Maggie whispered.

Her Uncle Charlie ran up behind her "I've got one more gift for you Kaite-bug" he thrust a gift bag in front of her. Katie smiled and opened the package.

"Oh Charlie!! she gasped examining the gift "Was this?..."

Charlie shook his head yes. Inside was an old, well worn Oxford sweatshirt. It was her father's. Deeper in the bag she found a Georgetown sweatshirt. It was smaller. Well worn the same.

"That one was your mom's." Charlie smiled.

"But she went to Mary.." Katie started

"Yes, but she lived there for so long, that I think that she bought it at some point." Charlie laughed. "We found them in some of your parent's things. I decided that I would hold on to it for you until you graduated."

Katie sniffed the shirts. "Thanks Uncle Charlie."

Her Uncle Bill handed her a bag. "One more for the road?" he asked.

"Thanks." Katie replied. She opened the bag. Inside was a small box.

"What's this?" Katie asked. Her Grandmother and Uncle Charlie shrugged at her. "This is your Uncle Bill's doing."

"Don't look at me, he didn't ask me" Tara said.

Katie opened the box. Inside were keys.

"A CAR?!" Katie screamed. Her Aunt, Grandmother, and Uncle looked at Bill with utter shock on their face.

"A 2016 VW Beetle." He motioned to the driveway. There sat the most beautiful red convertible on earth.

"It's a little impractical for D.C. winters isn't it Bill?" Charlie looked at his brother with suspicion. Katie looked at Charlie like he was nuts.

"Well, there is one condition." Bill looked at Katie. "You go to San Diego State or somewhere near here." Bill smiled.

"What? Is that what this is all about?" Katie stammered.

"Well, you can't take that old Honda to D.C., it won't make it. Besides, you have a hard enough time driving it around here. It's got a million problems. You get what you

want, and I get what I want, which is to keep you safe, and close to home. " Bill smiled.

"William Scully!!" Tara shouted. She walked away throwing up her hands in disgust.

Katie placed the keys in her Uncle's hands. "I am sorry Uncle Bill, I can't except this." Katie had tears silently rolling down her face.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Too much baggage. I want to go to Georgetown. That's what I want. I like D.C. It holds great memories, and Georgetown is a great school. I am sorry if this disappoints you, but it's my life and my choice." She said calmly.

"What are you going to do for TRANSPORTATION?" Bill raised his voice.

"Bus. Walk, I'll save up for a car." Katie said simply.

"YOU are NOT taking a bus! Damn-it Katie why do you have to be so DAMN stubborn??" Bill cried.

"I could ask you the same thing. I am not joining the circus. I am just going to a school you don't approve of. Sorry." Katie was crying now.

Charlie was close to intervening. But Maggie put her hand up in front of him.

"How are you going to afford this?" Bill asked.

"Well, college is paid for. My mom and dad took care of that, plus the FBI gave me a scholarship for any school in the D.C. area. It is the 'In the Line of Duty' fund. So I am good. It shouldn't take long to save up Uncle Bill." She sniffed and straightened herself.

"So you want to be indebted to the FBI, the same organization that killed your mom?" Bill asked.

"My PARENTS Uncle Bill, and no, an evil man did that, not the FBI. I won't be indebted to them in anyway. I want to study Psychology. Maybe even go to Oxford like my dad, but in the end, this is WHAT I WANT!!" Katie asserted. "I am sorry if you don't get it, but I can't - won't be bought." Katie looked deep into his eyes. "I am sorry Uncle Bill." with that, Katie turned and walked into the house. A few moments later they saw her get into Crag's truck and leave.

Charlie and Maggie looked at Bill in disgust. "Come on Charlie, we need to thank Katie's guests. Let them know that she had to step out for a moment."

"Bill," Maggie addressed her oldest son. "we'll talk about this in a bit." Maggie walked away.

After all the guests had left, and the D.C. folks left for their hotel room until dinner that night, Maggie sat down with Bill.

"Sit down please Bill, we need to discuss this." Maggie looked sadly at her older son. "Tara, you can help here if you wish, Charlie."

The 3 sat around the coffee table and looked at Maggie Scully to start.

"Bill, I don't want you to say anything for a moment. Just listen. You've hurt Katie. Now, I know that this isn't your intention, but you are hurting her, and destroying your

relationship with her in a big way." Maggie sighed. Bill started at a spot on the floor. "She's a young woman now, we have to let her decide things for herself. She's a good kid. She'll make good decisions. We have to trust that." Maggie continued. "You have to stop attacking her. You also MUST STOP attacking her father. He's dead. Fox Mulder is DEAD." She pushed her son's chin up to look her in the eye. "Do you hear me?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. I hear you." Bill replied and then looked away again.

"What good do you think your doing by attacking him Bill?" Charlie asked. "Do you think that Mulder didn't love Dana and Katie?" Charlie waited for a response.

"If he loved them, why didn't he do everything that he could to keep them safe. Our SISTERS safe?" Bill asked with tears in his throat. "I can't forgive him for that."

Maggie grabbed his hand "Bill, he didn't cause their deaths. Missy's was an accident. They thought she was Dana, and if you think that DANA didn't want to be in the FBI, you didn't know her as well as I thought you did." She looked at him.

"I just miss them Mom. I have to blame someone." Bill was crying now.

"Honey, we CAN blame someone, the men that killed them. All THREE of them." Tara took his hand gently.

"Katie needs you Bill. She doesn't have her parents. She needs US Bill to back her up." Maggie looked at her son in a tender way. "Can you do that?"

"Oh God, what have I done." Bill cried. "Will she forgive me? I have been so horrible to her. Bribing her with a car like she's some greedy kid? Why?" Bill cried.

"It's okay Bill. It's Okay." Maggie comforted. "She'll forgive you."

Maggie called her granddaughter. She asked her to come home, reminding her that the D.C. folks were coming over for dinner.

"Bill wants to see you. You need to talk." Maggie said gently.

"He's not going to talk to me that way Gram, he can't talk about my Daddy like that." Katie said tearfully.

"Your right Katherine, he can't talk to you like that. He can't talk about your father like that either." Maggie spoke calmly.

"Ok, I'll get Craig to take me back." Katie said. "I love you." Katie clicked off.

An half hour later Craig's rusty truck rumbled into the driveway.

"She's here" Tara called.

They all waited on her. She walked into the front door to everyone staring at her.

"Sit down Katie. We need to talk." Maggie said.

Katie assured Craig it was Okay. "I'll see you tonight." She kissed him and he walked out the front door. Unsure if he was doing the right thing.

Bill, Tara, Charlie, Maggie and Katie sat on the sofa.

"Go ahead Bill." Maggie said.

"Katie, What do you know about the relationship your mom and I had?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. Good I guess." Katie replied.

"Your mom and I were very competitive. Well. I was very competitive. You would have to know your Grandpa. He LOVED your mother. He called her his..."

"Starbuck." Katie offered.

"Yes, his Starbuck. I was always trying to be better than her. I even took a bit of pleasure when she failed - which wasn't often." Bill said. "When she joined the FBI, your Grandpa was upset. He wanted her to be a pediatrician, surgeon, something normal." Bill sighed. "He wanted her safe. After he died, I was hard on her. I wanted to follow in Grandpa's footsteps. She had started working on the X-files with your dad. Then Missy died. It was just too much. When I found out why, it just seemed like your dad was on this quest and Dana was following along blindly. Of course, your mother would never do that. She was her own woman." Bill chuckled.

"Then there was her cancer, her remission, and the news that she was barren." Bill took a ragged breath. "I blamed your father. When your parents got married after your father came back, everyone rejoiced but me. I still blamed him, feared he would hurt her more, but you know what Katie? Those things happened to her not because your father made them happen, it was just the evil around them. Your father was the one that pulled her through. Then there was you."

Bill looked at his niece with shiny eyes. "What a miracle you are. You mother said that you were God's way of getting even with her for all the bad. Your father was so tender with you. I feared for you though. What would happen to you? There was so much bad around them." Bill wiped a tear away.

"When they were killed, it was like the final betrayal. He had failed to keep Dana safe. I never wanted to forgive him."

Bill looked at Katie "There's nothing to forgive though is there? I think that he wanted nothing more than the three of you to be happy and safe. Those demons were just too big.I love you Katie. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. If you want to go to Georgetown, then I'll drive you out there myself. It's time I went to see my sister's graves." Bill said tearfully.

"Oh Uncle Bill!" Katie leaped into her Uncle's arms. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"I would love it if you helped me movie into college." Katie sniffed.

"We'll ALL go Katie." Maggie looked around to her family. "Right?" They all shook their heads.

"I love you!" Katie exclaimed.

The summer flew by. Craig left for school first. They tried not to act like desperate teenagers, but she cried as he boarded the plane for Maryland. "I'll see you in 3 weeks Katie." She kissed him and he left for the security checkpoint.

Two weeks later, Maggie Scully had finished packing all of the essentials for Katie dorm. Her sons were taking Katie to D.C in the morning. In the end, Maggie was too old to sit in a car for 3 days driving cross country. Tara needed to get Matthew and Adam back to UCLA. It was their Senior and Sophomore years, but checks still needed to be written, clothes packed, laundry done. So it was decided that the Scully boys would take their only niece to college.

Katie was over at one of her friend's house, saying her goodbyes.

Maggie picked up one of the three photos on the nightstand of Katie's room. It was Katie and Fox. Fox had the tiny Katie in his arms. She had her lips pushed out for a smooch. His lips were following suit. Maggie smiled and wrapped this frame in newspaper.

The second photo was of Katie and Dana. Katie was dressed up as a princess for Halloween. They were standing in front of the steps of their Georgetown apartment. They were holding hands and smiling. Maggie carefully wrapped it and placed it in the box.

The last one always took Maggie's breath away. It was taken 2 months before their death. It was Katie's first day at preschool. Maggie had taken the photo. Fox and Dana were in their business suits, they were going to work after they dropped Katie off. Dana was a wreck. This is her BABY. Fox was fairing better.

They were knelt in front of her smiling, each one held one of Katie's hand. They were in front of St. James where she was attending K4.

Maggie thought of the Thanksgiving program that they never saw. Including Maggie. Dana had Katie ready in her Pilgrim garb. She and Fox had a court date at 8am. Katie's program was a 11, so they should have had no problems making it on time. As Maggie pulled up to the preschool her phone rang. probably Dana fretting if Katie had everything. She answered her phone 'yes Dana, she has everything.' . The voice on the phone spoke urgently. "Maggie?!"

"Yes, this is she." said Maggie.

"It's Walter Skinner. I am at Georgetown General E.R. There's been a - situation. I need you here now." Skinner said with a hint of hysteria in his voice.

"Is is Dana? Fox? What's wrong?!" she was already pulling out of the lot.

"Just get here as soon as you can Maggie." Skinner's voice shook. Warning bells went off in Maggie's head. Walter never acted like this.

She made it to the hospital a little faster than she should have considering she had her granddaughter in the car. She ran up to the E.R. with little Pilgrim Katie in her arms.

As she ran into the lobby, Skinner and a woman that looked vaguly familar walked up to her.

"You have Katie with you." Skinner said. It was a statement not a question.

"Yes we have her Thanksgiving program at school at 11. What's wrong Walter??" Maggie practically screamed.

The woman now walked up to Maggie and introduced herself. "I am Agent Peters with FBI family services." She offered Maggie her hand but she didn't take it. She just kept clutching Katie.

"Is there someone you can call to take..." Peters began

"Katie. No, just tell me what's going on!!" Maggie screamed.

Katie began to cry. She had never heard her Grandmother yell like that.

"Shhh, Katie-bug. Gram's here." Maggie whispered. "PLEASE just tell me." she whispered.

Just then Monica Reyes and John Doggett rushed into the E.R.

"Walter!" They rushed over to him.

"Monica, can you take Katie outside for a few minutes." Skinner asked Monica gently.

"Sure, Mrs. Scully, can I?" She offered with arms extended.

Maggie kept gripping Katie. Monica looked at her and whispered. "We won't go far."

Maggie let her go, and Kaite looked relieved.

"Hey Mop-eca!" Katie exclaimed. They also had many "playdates" with Dana and Fox.

"Hey Angel. Let's go with Uncle John and find the ducks." Monica walked towards the exit with a worried John Doggett in tow.

"Now, tell me where they ARE!" Maggie begged.

"Sit please Mrs. Scully." Peters asked gently.

Maggie dropped into the seat and looked terrified.

"Today, your daughter and son-in-law gave testimony to a panel of FBI senior staff. As they were exiting the building after testifying, they were shot." Peters began.

Maggie gasped.

"Your daughter was taken to surgery, but I am so sorry to tell you this, but she passed away about 15 minutes ago." Peters grabbed her hand.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Maggie screamed.

She looked up through her tears and asked. "Fox?"

"He's is in surgery. We're awaiting word on his condition." Skinner answered with tears in his eyes.

Skinner slid into the chair next to Maggie. He held her as she cried. "Katie, what am I going to tell her Walter??" She sobbed.

"I don't know Maggie. God - I don't know." Skinner cried right along with her.

Just then, a Doctor in bloodied scrubs walked up to them. "Fox Mulder family?" he asked.

Skinner and Maggie leaped to their feet. "Here." they screamed.

The Doctor motioned them to sit. "I am Doctor Johnson. I operated on your..."

"Son-in-law" Maggie provided.

"He's a very sick man. He made it through surgery, but with the damage to his chest wall... I can't promise he'll make it." the doctor said gently."He's young and fit, so that's in his favor. However, he's lost a lot of blood, and he was without a pulse for a period of time. I don't know what kind of damage that did to his brain." the doctor looked at his hands. "Time will tell. He sighed." I understand Mr. Mulder's wife didn't make it. I am so sorry for your loss. We're doing everything we can for him." The doctor looked at them sincerely.

"Thank you doctor." Maggie whispered.

"When he's moved to ICU you may see him." he shook their hands gentley and walked back to the elevator.

Skinner called Monica to tell her the latest. She tried to remain upbeat for Katie.

45 minutes later a pretty young nurse took Maggie, Peters, and Skinner to Fox's room. On the way up Maggie realized that Peters is the same agent who tried to calm Dana when they thought Fox was dead. It chilled her to think of this.

Fox Mulder looked dead. Maggie gasped at the sight of him. He was pale, his lips blue. He had 2 units of blood running into his arm. He was intubated.

Maggie took his hand. "Fox? It's Mom. Katie needs you Fox. You have to come home to her Fox. She needs her Daddy." Maggie spoke firmly and gently.

Over the next 48 hours she didn't leave Fox's side. Katie was confused and acting out. She was staying with Monica. No one had told her that her mother was dead, nor that her father was gravely ill.

On the morning of the third day, the doctor told Maggie that brain scans showed no activity. He was brain dead. Too much oxygen loss.

He was on life support. She needed to tell them to take him off.

Maggie had them bring Katie. Peters advised against this, but she said she knew her granddaughter. Maggie sat her down in the ICU family room and they talked. Just the two of them.

"Katie, I know that you've been worried. Gram is sorry." Maggie began gently. "There have been some very sad things that happened. I need to tell you what happened Katie. It's okay to cry when I tell you this. It's not your fault either. Do you understand?" Maggie asked gently.

"Yes Gram. I'll be good." Katie replied sweetly.

"Your always good Katie. Now, you need to know where Mama is. Katie, mommy was hurt. She was hurt so bad that the doctors couldn't make it better. They tried really really hard Katie, but they couldn't fix her. God decided the way to fix her was to take her to heaven. She is going to live with God from now on." Maggie felt silent tears roll down her cheek.

Katie began to wail. "Why can't she live with Daddy and MEEE!!" Katie cried.

Once she got her calmed down slightly she dropped the other shoe. "Katie when mommy got hurt, daddy did too." Maggie took a breath. "He's really sick Katie. He's in pain. We need to let him go to God too Kate." Maggie sobbed now.

Katie cried. She looked up at her Gram and said "How do we let him go Gram? Katie asked.

"We need to tell him to go baby." Maggie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay." Katie said.

Together with Walter, Tara, Monica, John, Bill, Charlie, and Peters, they stood in Fox's room. Katie climbed into bed with her Daddy with the help of the nurses. It was too much for Bill. He was furious at the whole situation. He walked out.

Katie hugged her daddy's neck. They had warned her that he had a lot of tubes and wires. This was what was helping him. They turned off the machines. Katie sung her part in the Thanksgiving play to her Daddy.

"Thanksgiving is for giving, so let's give" the little girl sung in his ear. Slowly the beeps got further apart. Walter left the room along with Charlie and John Doggett. It was just too much. The men cried in the hallway.

"Go Fox. Go with Dana. You trust her. Katie will be Okay." Maggie stroked his hand. Monica held the other, while Tara covered Katie up. The child fell asleep. She hadn't slept well in days. Finally nestled with her father sleep found her.

15 minutes later the beeps stopped. They took Katie home.

Maggie wiped a tear away from her cheek and put the fame with the other photos and shut the box. Katie would be home soon from her friends.

Dinner was a huge deal. Maggie made all of Katie's favorites. Macaroni and Cheese, roasted chicken and apple pie for desert. Adam, Matthew, and Katie sat outside and talked until late in the evening. They were soon joined by Tara, Bill, Charlie, Charlie's fiance Julie and Maggie.

"It's 10:30 guys, we've got to roll out of here at 0600, we need to hit the hay." Bill noted.

The good-byes were said and soon it was just Maggie and Katie.

"Can I tuck you in one last time?" Maggie asked.

"Oh Gram, this isn't the last time." Katie smiled.

"Still, can I?" Maggie asked.

"Sure." Katie walked up the stairs with Maggie in tow. Katie climbed into her bed. Maggie pulled up the covers. She kissed Katie on the forehead.

"G'night Gram. I love you." Katie whispered.

"Night Katie-bug. I love you. I am proud of you." Maggie whispered back.

"I know. Thanks Gram - for everything." Katie tearfully replied.

Maggie blew her a kiss and turned off the light.

True to his word, at 5am Bill Scully knocked on the door with a grumpy Charlie in tow. Maggie already had the coffee on. Sleep was elusive to her at her age, so she had been up for an hour.

Charlie walked up stairs to wake his sleeping niece.

"Up and at um Bug. Your Uncle Bill runs a tight ship. You can sleep in the car." Charlie pulled at her blanket.

"Ummmmgrra" Katie replied.

Maggie stood at the door. "She gets this from her father." Maggie quipped. "Up Katie, don't make me do the cold wash rag trick!" Maggie warned.

"I'm up, I'm up." Katie sat up.

She trudged to the shower. "I'll be out in a minute." She whined.

25 minutes later Katie bounded down the stairs with her duffel bag of car essentials, music, snacks, a handheld computer, phone, and ear plugs. She was wearing the Oxford sweatshirt rolled up at the sleeves and jeans. Her red hair was in a messy pony tail.

"Mornin Gram." Katie kissed he grandmother on the cheek. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and began eating standing against the bar.

"Katie! Who's ready to leave?!" Bill yelled.

Bill looked at his niece. She in turned looked at him and chewed.

"Still not a morning person I see." Bill chuckled.

20 minutes later they had packed all of the necessities in the older SUV. It was about 9 years old. Dependable, but not so new you worried about putting 7K miles on it driving it cross country and back. Attached was a trailer with all of Katie's college gear. Walter Skinner had offered to let them stay for a few days until Katie got settled. He and John Doggett were also going to help get Katie moved in her dorm.

Katie hugged her grandmother. "I'll call you tonight when we stop." Katie promised.

Maggie bit back tears. "Okay."

"Be careful boys! My whole life is in there. I love all of you!" Maggie exclaimed as the pulled out of the driveway. The honked and waved in response.

About 7PM they pulled into a Red Roof Inn in Odessa TX. They got a double Queen room. Charlie and Bill would sleep in one, Katie in the other. Katie called her grandmother to let her know that they were all safe and about to head for dinner.

Dinner was at a hole in the wall Mexican joint. The food was delicious and the price was right. The headed back to the room and collapsed. Katie took her shower first, the boys decided they would shower in the morning.

"0600 again troops." Bill exclaimed as he turned off the light.

"Your sadistic Bill." Charlie muttered.

"What was that Charles?" Bill asked.

"Notihin. Goodnight Katie, Good Night Bill." Charlie said.

"Good Night you two." Katie giggled. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

0500 came fast. Too fast if you asked Katie. She groaned and changed in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and raked it in a pony tail. She got out to allow Charlie to shower. Bill had been up for an hour of course.

They left 15 minutes early. Katie fell back asleep in the SUV's back-seat.

They lunched in Dallas. They ate their burgers in a groggy silence. It was Charlie turn to drive.

Their goal was Memphis, and they made it in a little over 6 hours. Charlie begged them to find a BBQ joint. They relented and ate ribs until they were stuffed.

Back at the Holiday Inn, they all showered and got ready for "0600" they said in unison much to Bill's chagrin. They fell asleep fairly quickly. They should be in DC the next day.

A Virginia drive-thru was lunch. They wanted to get to DC.

About 7:30 the pulled up to Walter Skinner's Georgetown apartment. Exhausted, but excited Katie ran to the door. Skinner saw them pull up and had the door open. Katie chucked her bag to the ground and jumped into the arms of her Godfather.

"UNCLE WALT!!" Katie exclaimed. Skinner kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I am so glad to see you Kate!" Walter exclaimed. He let her go and shook the hands of her Uncles.

"Charles, Bill, so glad your here." Walter smiled at them. "Come in, come in. Can I get some of that stuff for you?" he said motioning to the luggage.

"Sure, there's one more in the car. Katie's." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Women huh?" Skinner laughed. "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." he walked to the SUV and plucked Katie's pink case from the back-seat and shut the door. He motioned for them to lock it with the key less device and walked back into the house.

"Dinner's on the table. Is steak OK? Skinner asked.

"Is it!" Charlie wasted no time to make a b-line for the kitchen.

After dinner them men had a few beers and Katie snoozed on the couch.

"What do you boys want to do tomorrow. Besides sleeping in of course." Skinner smiled. "Katie isn't due at Georgetown until Thursday right?" Skinner asked.

"Yep, Thursday. I don't know, I want to see Missy and Dana's graves. Fox's. Do you think that Katie will be up for it?" Bill asked. He heard from his mother that seeing her parents was really difficult last time.

"I think so, she seemed better the second time she went when they were here a couple of years ago." Skinner said. "I invited John and Monica over for dinner tomorrow night. I hope that's OK." Skinner added.

"That's great." Bill and Charlie both nodded.

Bill finally picked up a sleeping Katie and deposited her on the bed upstairs. He covered her up with the comforter and kissed her forehead. "Night Kate." Bill whispered and shut the door.

Katie Mulder woke up still in her jeans and sweatshirt from the night before. She slept hard. She walked to the shower and washed the car ride off her body. She put on jeans and a t-shirt and dried her red hair. She walked downstairs to see what was for breakfast.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." Charlie laughed. "Long time no see bug." Bill smiled.

"What time is it?" Katie asked.

"Oh, only 11:15." Skinner laughed.

"11:15?! Jeez, why didn't you wake me??" Katie exclaimed.

"You were tired kid. Relax." Bill patted his niece on the shoulder.

They all ate an early lunch, stopped by a flower shop and set off for St. Luke's church. Missy's grave.

Katie had never been there. She had never met her Aunt Missy. She knew that she was different than her mom. They looked a like, the same redhair. Just different in other ways. Missy loved so called "new age" stuff. She was open to possibilities.

The 3 of the walked to the grave. Skinner hung back. As the approaced the white stone marker, Katie bent down and placed the flowers on the ground.

She stood and watched her uncles. They stood quietly for a moment. Bill and Charlie put their arms around each other and whispered to Missy.

"We miss you sis. Love you." Bill spoke for the both of them.

After a few minutes, they each bent to kiss the stone. They all 3 walked hand in hand back to the Buick where Skinner waited.

Their next stop was Glenwood Cemetery and Fox and Dana's grave.

The 4 walked up the hill and towards the white marker that held the name Mulder.

Bill wept openly when he saw his sister's name in the stone. It was his first time back since her funeral 14 years earlier.

Charlie held Katie's hand.

"Mama, Daddy. It's Katie. I'm here. I'm going to Georgetown. You'll never believe who drove me all the way out here. Uncle Bill." Katie smiled at her weepy uncle.

"He's really come around. I wish that you were here. Now that I live closer I can come out here more and make sure you have pretty flowers, or just to talk. I miss you. I miss you so much." Katie began getting a little weepy, and considering what happened last time this put all of the men on edge. She waved a concerned Walter Skinner back.

Katie bent down and kissed their names on the stones.

They all walked back silently to the car. Skinner turned to the Scully's.

"Are you ready?" Skinner asked gently. They all 3 nodded.

When they arrived back, it was nearly dinner time. They all pitched in silently to help prepare dinner for the Doggetts. Charlie began horsing around with Katie lighting the mood a bit. 6 PM sharp the doorbell rang.

"There here!" Katie ran to the front door.

"John! Monica!" Katie exclaimed as she opened the front door.

"Kate!" John embarrassed Katie. He had a such an affection for the teen. He genuinely cared about her parents, and after their death, he felt such a loss, not only for their lives, but for the relocation of their daughter.

"Hey sweetie!" Monica hugged Katie. "Are you excited college girl?" Monica asked.

"Yes!" Katie smiled.

They all enjoyed dinner, lingering over dessert, and allowing the dishes to sit while they all talked late into the evening. Bill and Charlie turned in early.When their niece complained they reminded her that they hadn't slept the morning away. Giggling, she kissed her uncles cheeks as they made their way to their respective rooms. Walter had offered to take the couch. Katie would be in her dorm the day after tomorrow anyway.

John, Monica, Skinner and Katie talked until the wee hours. Mostly it was Katie pestering them for stories of her first four years. Finally, John and Monica made their way to the door. They would both be helping with the big move in on Thursday.

Wednesday was spent organizing the trailer, and making sure that Katie wasn't missing crucial items needed for her dorm room. They all went out to lunch and dinner, and Katie spent a couple of hours on the phone with Craig much to the disgust of her uncles and Godfather.

Thursday morning, Bill Scully marched up the stairs to wake his sleeping niece. They had a lot to do, and it was already 7am.

"Katie." Bill shook his niece's shoulder.

"agmppphhff." Kaite mumbled and pulled the covers over her head.

"Katherine Margret Mulder, I am moving you into college today, let's quit the childishness!" Bill ordered.

"I'm up, I'm up." Katie whined. She stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door.

Bill laughed and walked back downstairs.

John and Monica Doggett arrived at 8am dressed in jeans and t-shirts. They all packed into the SUV and took off for Georgetown University.

"I can't believe that we're moving Katie Mulder into a college dorm room." Monica smiled. It seemed like yesterday that Katie was born to her frightened parents. Who would have known they wouldn't be here to do this themselves?

They pulled into Georgetown a mere 15 minutes later. They had received Katie's dorm assignment a few weeks ago. They pulled into

Village C West amid a flurry of activity. Lots of excited teenagers, weepy mothers, and fathers straining their backs in the late August heat.

Katie and Monica went up the stairs to see her RA to pick up her keys. When they came down, the guys had the trailer open.

"What's the verdict?" John asked.

"Upstairs I'm afraid." Monica smiled apologetically.

The men sighed as Bill gestured "Lead the way."

They all climbed the stairs to Katie's dorm number 28.

"Hello?" Katie asked as she walked into the room.

There was a tall African American girl there with what appeared to be her mother.

"HI!" the girl said warmly. "I'm Angela Taylor, you must be Katherine Mulder." She had a beautiful smile.

"Nice to meet you! I guess I'll be your roomie! Call me Katie." Katie smiled back. She was shorter than Angela by a good foot.

"This is my mom, Denise Taylor." Angela gestured towards the slender woman to her left.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Taylor." Katie smiled. She internally sighed. It was her turn to introduce the 5 adults that accompanied her. None of which were her parents.

"This is Monica Doggett, my...friend, her husband John, my uncles Charlie Scully, Bill Scully, and my Godfather Walter Skinner." Katie smiled and awaited the confused looks to appear on their faces.

"Nice to meet all of you." Angela shook their hands. "It must be great to have this much man power." Angela laughed.

"Angela's father is downstairs cursing us all right now," Denise Taylor laughed. "I better go.."

"Where is he?" Charlie asked. "I think that we're a little overkill here with the man power, I'll be more than happy to help!" Charlie offered.

"Oh, that's so nice. Yes please, he's going to give himself a hernia." Denise laughed. "He's the black fellow with a 49ers hat on, swearing and unloading a Ford Explorer, Reggie is his name." Denise smiled broadly.

"I'm on it!" Charlie sprinted down the stairs to help the poor man.

The morning flew by. The men hauled all of the trunks, dorm fridges, Mini TVs, clothes...

"How much crap does one child need?" John Doggett asked in desperation. Bill and Walter laughed.

Once the stuff was in the room the girls decided that the bed's needed to be repositioned to the opposite wall. The men heaved the beds into position.

"Better?" Reggie Taylor begged.

"The desks. Wouldn't it be nice if they were by the window? Like facing each other?" Angela asked.

"Oh, Oh, I like that!" Katie smiled.

"Alright boys, you heard the ladies." John Doggett heaved the ancient desk with the help of Bill. Walter and Charlie heaved the other.

"PERFECT!" the girls squealed.

The families all went to lunch together. They were polite, and avoided the most obvious topic, which was the whereabouts of Katie's parents. Finally, curiosity got the best of Denise Taylor.

"So how do you all...know each other? Or, who did..." Denise started

"Where are my parents?" Katie smiled rescuing her from the awkward question.

"I didn't mean, I just..." Denise didn't want to offend this sweet girl.

"No, it's OK, it's weird I know." Katie smiled. "My parents died when I was 4. Uncle Walter was my mom and dad's boss. They made him my Godfather. John and Monica were their coworkers and some of their closest friends. They are like family." Katie smiled at them.

"When they died, we were living in DC, my Maternal grandmother was here too, but the rest of my family including Bill and Charlie were living in San Diego, so we moved there." Katie continued.

"When I decided to go to Georgetown, they all offered to help me get moved in. Oh, and Uncle Walt, John, and Monica all still live in DC, so I'll have family here too." Katie smiled at them again. Monica got teary eyed.

"That's wonderful Katie." Reggie Taylor smiled at the little redhead.

After lunch they got things set up. Computers were hooked up, comforters were fluffed, floors were swept. By 3:30 the place looked perfect.

The adults all shook hands and exchanged numbers and e-mail addresses. The Taylors were in Maryland, so they promised to keep an eye on Katie, and the same offer was extended by the Doggett's and Walter for Angela.

Angela left to walk her parents to their car. After they had left the room, Bill smiled at Katie. "We've got a little surprise for you Katie." They all 5 looked at her with mischievous grins on their face.

"Oh no. What have you done?" Katie asked smiling.

"It's a visual thing, come downstairs." Walter grabbed her hand.

They all shuffled downstairs back to the SUV. They stopped and stared at her.

"We're at the car. Are we going somewhere?" Katie asked.

"No." Charlie smiled. They kept staring.

"Um, is there someone in the car?" Katie asked paranoid.

"Try again." John laughed.

"I give up! What's up. Your freaking me out." Katie begged.

Monica handed Katie a greeting card from her purse.

"Here, this should explain things." Monica laughed.

Katie tore open the envelope and read the inscription.

_**Congratulations on your achievement!**_

The inside was blank except for the hand written note. She recognized Maggie's writing.

_**Katie - **_

_**We can't send our best girl to college without a car. **_

_**Uncle Charlie, Julie, Uncle Bill, Aunt Tara, Uncle Walter, Monica, John, and I pitched in and bought the SUV you rode to DC in. Now, it's yours. It's not new, it's not prefect, but it dependable and safe.**_

_**We love you Katie. We're proud of you and all of your achievements. Your parents are too. **_

_**I love you Katie, **_

_**Gram**_

Katie looked at them shocked. They all gigged.

"Uncle Charlie, you told me you bought it for Julie's business!" Katie exclaimed at her uncle.

"I lied. Sue me." Charlie laughed.

"I don't know what to say guys!" Katie cried. "Thank you so much!!" She hugged each of them.

"Your welcome Katie. We love you." Monica stroked her red hair.

"Wait a minute, Uncle Bill, Charlie, how are you getting home? What about the trailer?"

"Um, plane tickets and it's a rental, there's a place around the block that I can drop it off at." Bill laughed.

"Well, in that case, let me give everyone a lift back to Uncle Walt's in my new car!" Katie giggled and grabbed the keys from Charlie's hand.

"Are we paid up on life insurance Monica?" John asked in mock horror as he climbed into the SUV. Monica playfully slapped him.

As she drove off into the DC heat, Katie could have swore she saw her parents in the rear view mirror, her father's arm around her mother, smiling. Katie smiled back. It was good to be home.


End file.
